A Clever Man
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Mike had always thought of himself as a clever man... well, he wasn't. He was a fool. Oneshot. Slash. Mike/?


**A/N: I started this a few days after "Dreams" was completed and after one and half months it's finally finished. It's another shot at Mike finally becoming the WWE Champion, just a little bit ... dirtier, I guess. I don't own anything and I don't earn anything either. This is fiction. Enjoy.**

**Warning: sex, toys, dirty talking, handjob, implied threesome**

* * *

Mike had always thought of himself as a clever man… well, he wasn't.

A clever man wouldn't have done what he had – a clever mean would have known that there was no chance in hell that _this_ could actually work long time. Yeah, a clever man would have seen it all coming and stopped this whole mess before it got completely out of hand. But he hadn't, because he was no clever man… he had been a fool form the very beginning.

It all started when he slowly but steady had climbed up the ladder in the backstage hacking order. The change hadn't happened overnight, quite the contrary in fact – it had taken him a long time to even get the barest of nods in acknowledgement for what he had done in the ring and for the company and it took even longer for the others to finally accept that he was there now and indented on staying.

He hadn't planned on having an affair with another wrestler. _Hell_, it had taken Mike long enough to even come to terms with the fact that he could indeed find other man attractive – and not in the _this-guy-looks-very-good_ but in the _god-he-is-hot-I-wouldn't-mind-having-a-piece-of-that-ass_ kind of way.

So yeah, he hadn't just walked in there and thought about fucking one of his colleagues in the dark corners of the backstage area when no one was watching or back at the hotel in a suite that was as far about his standard as possible. He'd just wanted to be accepted, to have a place among the other wrestlers and not be the guy who was kicked out of the locker room for eating chicken – he was still getting back on Layfield for that some day.

Fate however had decided differently and Mike ended tangled up in what could only be described as one big, dirty, mess that was so much out of his control that he couldn't even stop it – not that he wanted to anyway. And exactly that was his problem… that he didn't want to stop it. Mike knew that this was borderline suicidal – because someday, somehow it _had to_ come out, it _would_ come out – but he still couldn't let go and had to continue the game that couldn't end well for him in the end.

Because, well, having an affair was quite common for wrestlers. Some were bored with their wives, some wanted to experience the thrill of the forbidden, some enjoyed having hard, passionate sex with another man and some just did it because to them the sex with a coworker didn't feel as meaningless as a quick encounter with a nameless, faceless, ringrat did. The only thing Mike did wrong in the matter, the _essential_ thing he did wrong, was that he was dumb enough to not be the content with the one affair he already had and started a second … or probably he was too content with the first, he didn't know anymore and couldn't bring himself to care.

It wasn't like he had planned the whole thing, it had just slipped out of his grip somehow and now he was stuck with two lovers who were as similar to each other as they were different like night and day.

The first was his mentor, the man who had taken him by the hand when he first walked in there and led him through everything that followed. He had shown Mike how to deal with the insults, the humiliation and the disdain of the guys who were jealous because they knew that he was bigger than them, that he was a better performer than them even if they had been in the business more years and he was just an inexperienced rookie.

He had taught Mike how to be a draw, how to stand out from the mass of people that wanted to become a star and actually _be_ one. In some way he had become something like the older brother he'd never had and still not, because somewhere along the way Mike had fallen in love with him _just a little bit_ for everything he had done for him. And, being the man he was, he had found out one day and had teased him about it, had provoked him until Mike had finally snapped and grabbed him by the collar … and kissed him. That was how it had started and they hadn't stopped seeing each other since.

The other man was different and at the same time not. He too was a tease at heart, but unlike his other lover he had known that Mike wanted him from the very beginning. Because in some way he had been his idol for a very long time, a guy he never grew tired of watching. Mike's eyes had always been drawn to him when he entered the room, the way he carried himself had always fascinated him, had made him want to be able to move like this, to enchant entire arena's with that spell his lover possessed.

For a long time he had just dreamed about what it would be like in bed with this man, his passion for life unmatched by anyone he'd ever met. Never had he believed that he would just walk right into him one day and that it would seal his fate forever – because the man was a damn _addiction_.

From him Mike had learned how to carry himself in front of thousands of people. The more experienced of his lovers had taught him how to play entire arenas, how to manipulate them with nothing more than a word, a wink of his finger and it had felt amazing, it still did …and he had also taught him how to make the insults bounce off of him, had spent hours teaching him a way to ignore the enviers who thought he was just a brat that had gotten too famous to fast – until his attitude and belief in him rubbed off on Mike and he _really_ didn't care anymore.

One an unparalleled womanizer if there had ever been one, fucking girls whenever he got the chance to do so, commonly more than one a night, and the other a married man, no longer happy with his wife but with enough respect for her to _not_ just leave her, but still searching for the thrill their sexual encounters provided him. Waves of long blond hair against short bleached strands that were just long enough to for him to fist his hands into. Greenish brown eyes that were always full of mischief but could also gleam with subtle affection against cerulean blue ones that held a love for life that Mike thought he could drown in. The daredevil and the rocker. Adam and Chris. His lovers …his downfall.

They both were possessive of him, Adam more so than Chris. Mike had known this from the beginning, had known that Adam _sure as hell_ wouldn't have approved of him starting a second affair with Chris if he had asked him. Well, he hadn't asked.

Adam laid his claim on Mike wherever they were. It wasn't as if he kissed him when others were watching or even touched him in a place that wasn't considered proper by normal society-standards, but Mike knew it from the way he touched him. A hand on his shoulder, fingers brushing down his side for just a second, Adam sitting closer to him than it was absolutely necessary, the man suddenly standing so close behind him that he could feel his hot breath on his neck… yeah, Adam was indeed possessive and sometimes he even went as far as leaving his mark openly on Mike, on his body for the world to see if they'd actually looked. Not on his chest or neck – because that was _too_ obvious even for Adam – but teeth marks on his hip, love bites on the insides of his thighs. He loved it and made sure that Mike wasn't in a condition to protest when he branded him as his.

Chris was more subtle in the way he did it but in his own way even more effective than Adam. Because he didn't need a visible proof but marked him just with the way he touched him. Mike thought of the other man whenever someone massaged his scalp or rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand …because that was what Chris always did when they were together and somewhere along the line he had started to associate this unusual touches with him and now wasn't able to stop the thought of clear blue eyes and a satisfied grin even when someone else touched him in that manner. It was frustrating to say the least and exactly what Chris had wanted to accomplish.

As different as they were in characters, as different they were in bed.

Yes, there were some similarities even Mike couldn't deny, like the way both of them liked to tease him or how they both managed to turn him into a pathetic, begging, whimpering mess in a matter of minutes if they wanted to. He couldn't deny _that_ simply because it was the truth, but other than that they didn't have much in common.

One difference was that Chris, even in bed, was nothing short of a gentleman. He stopped in whatever he was doing when Mike really said no while Adam repeated whatever he was doing another two, three, four, five times… just to make sure that it was indeed a "no" and no "no-oooooooohhhhh".

"_Adam, no!" Mike's eyes were wide behind the blindfold and he fruitlessly attempted to loosen the rope that tied his writs to the bedposts when the cool surface of _something_ that was definitely not human once again brushed against his pucker. _

"_Take it away, it's definitely not you!" this time he shrieked, adding a "and it is definitely too big." in his mind when Adam didn't react in the least but continued to push _it_ inside him. _

_Mike groaned in pain._

"_I feel flattered that you can make out the difference between me and a vibrator, darling." Adam had the nerve to snicker while he pressed light kissed to his lovers tense jawline in an attempt to make him more comfortable. It didn't help matters in the least though, and Mike had to bite his lower lip to not scream in pain. The thing was just _too damn big_ and he felt like his ass was torn apart when Adam shoved the toy in to the hilt._

"_Adam, please-" __the words died on Mike's lips the moment his lover turned the vibrator on, the only thing that escaped him being a loud, desperate moan._

_Mike's body rocked of the bed for a second, hands gripping the headboard tight and knuckles turning white in the process. "Fuck, fuck, fuck … turn it off … please Adam, it's too much … god …" _

_Adam only laughed when he looked down on the writhing form of his younger lover, his mouth hanging open, labored breaths escaping him while he toy sent violent shivers through his entire body. _

"_You always say no and still you always love it in the end, so excuse me if rather listen to what your body screams than what your lips w__himper." he whispered into Mike's earlobe, his fingers caressing his lover's quivering flank. _

Mike shuddered at the memory. Adam always managed to push him past his own boundaries and it managed to frighten him as much as it turned him on. Because the older man knew his limits, knew when it was too much, when he couldn't take it anymore and _still_ went on. He thrusted Adam with his life, but sometimes he was almost scared of what the man could to him – what he let him do to him.

Because, really, the man knew no limits, no fear and no private space. If it was up to Adam they would have sex everywhere, no matter if it was in the locker room shower or behind some boxes in an open hallway backstage. Rough, fast, and passionate, that was how most of his sexual encounters with Adam Copeland took place. Yes, sometimes they managed to stumble into one of their beds – preferably Adam's – but that only meant that his lover would take the time to explore every fantasy and kink one of them could possibly have and that meant that Mike was sore as hell come morning.

That was where Chris was different. Contrary to Adam he always took his time and never left Mike anything but satisfied, while Adam would leave him high and dry if he decided that it was _funnier_ to _not_ let Mike get off.

With Chris it always seemed like they had every time in the world and while he knew that the older man could indeed do quick, he obviously always choose not to in favor of having his way with Mike and driving him crazy in the process. Because he could just do that with only a few well placed touches – sometimes Chris' ability to play him like some kind of instrument reminded Mike of a wizard working his magic. His older lover never missed a beat and noticed even the smallest of changes in his behavior. There was no way of hiding his emotions from Chris, who always knew if he was angry, sad or just tired. It frustrated Mike to no end but there were times when he was actually glad about the older man's ability to read him, because it had spared him more than one ugly fight with the blond.

The thing that had surprised him most about Chris though – and really, it shouldn't have – was the fact that he loved talking dirty. Adam loved to give him pet names and joked around during sex, but Chris could make a porn star blush when he run this filthy mouth of his Mike came to love quite a lot.

"_Why are your eyes closed? …don't you wanna watch me _fucking you through the mattress_?" Chris' voice was way too close to Mike's ear, his hot breath combined with his words sending a shiver of arousal down his spine. _

_He knew that his face was most likely crimson in embarrassment but Chris had this effect on him whenever he talked, words leaving his mouth that Mike could have never used without either feeling ridiculous or wishing for the ground to open up and shallow him. _

_A short, hard thrust that hit his prostate dead on stopped any thought he might have had and Mike moaned helplessly, eyes snapping open involuntary and looking right into Chris' cerulean ones._

_A smug smile graced his lover's lips, "Much better …hm, you fit me like damn glove Mike, I swear your ass is so tight it is tearing my poor dick apart. I love fucking that tight hole of yours, screwing you raw until you beg for it… beg for me, Mikey."_

_If he could have thought straight Mike might have given a snide remark that told the older man in no uncertain terms that he was no bitch and that he sure as hell wouldn't beg for it, but he wasn't in a position for his mind to form _any_ coherent thought and therefore simply moaned once more when the blonde's hand fisted his erection, fingers trailing the already leaking slit. _

"_Come on, tell me how much you want me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you__ so hard you can't walk in the morning." Chris' movements became faster and almost erratic, his hard cock hitting that sweet bundle of _fuck_ inside Mike over and over again._

_He couldn't look away from the pair of cerulean blue eyes that seemed to look right down into his soul._

_Breathing frantic and pupils wide with arousal Mike buried on of his hands in Chris' blond hair, "Please… just- just fuck me, dammit… harder, please…"_

In his own way he loved them both, every side of them down to their sometimes crazy personalities. That was the reason why he'd never had the heart to break it off with one of the two. He couldn't, because Chris and Adam somehow had become two parts of him he didn't want to lose even if keeping them both meant sneaking around at night, always scared that some day one would find out about the other and blow his cover.

Honestly, it was a miracle that Mike had managed to keep them away from each other for so long. But the longer he had done it the more he had believed that none of them would ever notice, that he was clever enough a man to outsmart his lovers every single time …well, he wasn't. He was a fool and just now fate had decided to show its ugly head and bite him the ass.

Neither of them had been supposed to be here in Orlando tonight. Somehow thought, Adam, stupid stubborn asshole that he was, had appeared backstage when he came back with the title over his shoulder. Mike still didn't know how he'd managed to be there when he actually should be at the other end of the country with the Smackdown roster, but he was and promised him wonderful, long, _mind-blowing_ celebration sex after the party – and who was Mike to deny his lover such a request?

So yeah, this was how they'd ended in a club somewhere in town and everything had been going according to plan until then …that was until he'd seen Chris sitting in the VIP lounge with some guys that had to be his band members.

Now he had a problem. A _big_ problem in the form of two men who both wanted celebration sex with him tonight and wouldn't be argued out of it. _Damn_.

"Mike." Chris drew him into a bear hug that lasted just a second longer than necessary and then took him by the hand to drag him to the table were two of his band members were still sitting, "Hey guys, that's Mike. He's our new WWE Champion so let's throw him one helluva party."

The older man's blue eyes were gleaming and Mike couldn't tear his sight away from him. Chris was emitting this pure love for life that he enjoyed so much and the big grin on his face made the other Fozzy members laugh. One of them gave Mike a wink and he just shrugged, a grin similar to the one his lover wore forming on his face.

"We need drinks." Adam somehow managed to drown out the sound of the noise of the dance floor and before he knew it Mike was shoved onto the black leather couch, a still grinning Chris on his left and a laughing Adam on his right.

Some of the other wrestlers who had left the arena with them joined them at the table while one of Chris' friends went on the dance floor to join in with the other two who were having a lot of fun with some fangirls who seemed to pretty well know what they wanted – and that was actually a lot more than an innocent dance, if Mike read the enormous display of cleavage right.

He was the new WWE Champion, he was celebrating this fact with a group of guys who had the best intentions of getting absolutely shitfaced, life had never been better and the only thing Mike could concentrate on was the fact that one of his lovers was sitting on either side of him, both not knowing that he was having an affair with the other …fuck, he was _so_ busted.

"So, how're you feeling _champ_?" Mike flinched when Chris' voice was way too close to his ear. He heard Adam laugh on his other side.

"Great, actually." the goofy grin from earlier this evening was back on his face in seconds, "I've never felt better. Shit I still can't belief this is really happening…"

"Oh, believe me, it is." Adam gave him a somewhat profound smile, slapping Mike on the back comradely, his hand trailing down his side before it vanished to settle on his hip where no one could see it thanks to the table and the dim light of the club.

A laugh from across the table tore his eyes from Adam's face, Mike's gaze travelling towards the lead guitarist of Fozzy with the long hair and tattooed arms – Rich? – who grinned right back at him. He shot the man a questioning look but the only thing he got back in return was another sly smirk, this time accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

He would have asked what was so funny if Alex hadn't come back with their drinks just in that instant, passing glasses of alcohol and beer bottles to the assembled men.

"To Mike Mizanin, loudmouth extraordinary and new WWE Champion."

Mike blushed, partly from the obvious pride in Chris' eyes and partly from the way Adam's hand was sensually stroking his hip before deft fingers made their way to his thigh, the thin denim of his jeans doing nothing to prevent him from feeling his lover's nails scratching along the inside of his leg.

Trying to ignore the heat that rose in his belly at the motion – he hadn't gotten any for the better part of two months – Mike tried to focus his attention back to the talk going on between the other guys. Ryder had just asked Alex why the hell he thought that fucking pussy was better than fucking ass – you had to love the kid's brutal honesty – and his friend and protégé turned all shades of red when everyone around the table burst out in roaring laughter.

They drifted into pleasant small talk after that, the older men taunting the younger generation of wrestlers and the band members of Fozzy looking on with amused grins on their faces.

"And Mike, how has it been going since I'm gone? Miss me?" Chris gave him one his trademark smirks.

Mike opened his mouth to respond but the only thing that came out was a breathy hiss. Both his blond lovers laughed at his behavior and for exactly the same reason – even if they didn't know that.

Chris' hand had slipped down Mike's side when he asked the question and settled on his hip in a position that perfectly mirrored the one Adam's had been in minutes ago on his other side. The taller mans fingers meanwhile had trailed up his thigh and were now fondling the growing bulge in his jeans with torturously soft touches, his thumb running over the tip of Mike's covered dick in a way that sent shiver after shiver down his spine.

Biting his lip he tried to regain his composure, "I'm the champ so I've obviously done very well… and it's a lot quieter without you. It's just not as good a day if I don't hear the hilarious bickering of you and Phil."

"Poor Mikey." Chris was teasing him, but paying attention to his words became harder by the second because Adam's fingers hadn't stopped once in their motion and Chris' hand slowly but surely trailed down his hip until he was rubbing Mike's left outer thigh.

This couldn't end well, he knew it. The fingers of his respective lovers where only inches apart now and he couldn't think of a way to stop them from playing his body. If he tried to take one hand away from him now he would most likely make the other suspicious of the fact that something wasn't right – not to mention the fact they both clearly weren't in the mood to let go of him anytime soon. _Fuck_.

"Everything alright Mike? You look flushed." Adam obviously thought he was being funny, because the moment he asked the question his fingers made short work of Mike's button and zipper and freed his straining erection from its confines.

"I…" suppressing the moans that were about to leave his lips became more and more difficult, "I'm just a little hot …I'll need another beer."

"I'll get another round." Rich got up from his seat and grabbed Alex by the shoulder, "You're coming with me kid. I'm not sure if I can see straight enough to carry all the bottles."

Perplex the younger man followed the command and trailed after the older man when they made their way over to the bar, Rich turning his head around for a moment to sent an amused grin in Mike's direction.

He knew it. Mike didn't know how, but the man knew about the dilemma he was currently in and obviously enjoyed how he squirmed in his seat trapped between the hands of Chris and Adam – somewhere in his delirious brain Mike vowed that he would find a way to get back on the bastard sometime in the future.

The only other people left at the table now where he, his lovers and Zack and Ted who as by a miracle decided to head for the dance floor just in that instant and had disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies only a minute later.

Adam's hand picked up a rhythm that was torturing him on purpose, his fist sliding up and down his hard shaft while his thumb spread the drops of precum that were already leaking from his member all over his cockhead. His nail grazed Mike's slit and he couldn't stop from bucking up into the delicious touch, Chris' hand now moving to his inner thigh and slowly sliding up his leg to his crotch.

There was a soft chuckle somewhere beside him but Mike didn't really register it, already having closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate and not let out the deep moan that was on the tip of his tongue. He was so screwed, there was no way-

"Enjoying yourself, Mikey?"

Chris whispered the words into his ear the moment his hand joined Adam's, the both of them running their fingers up his cock simultaneously and ripping a hoarse moan from his throat before the older man's hand trailed down to cup his already heavy balls.

Mike chocked, tearing open his eyes to see his lovers grinning down at him.

"You…" another moan left his lips, damn he was _so_ close, "You knew…"

"Of course we knew, darling." Adam laughed and started nibbling on his neck, "It was so much fun watching you, thinking that you were clever toying with us, while it was _us toying with you_ all along."

Both hands left Mike's cock abruptly, a desperate sob escaping him at the sudden loss of the pair of talented fingers.

"Please…"

"Ah, don't be disappointed Mikey." Chris put his cock back into his jeans, the material now stretching painfully tight over his throbbing hard on, "We aren't finished with you, not by a long shot."

They dragged him up from the couch, Adam putting his arm around Mike to stop his weak legs from completely giving out under him.

"…ready for a night of _mind-blowing_ celebration sex?"

Mike had always thought of himself as a clever man… well, he wasn't. He was a fool – and he'd never been happier being proven wrong than right now.

* * *

**The rest is up to your immagination because I don't think I'd be able to write the goddess that is Mike/Adam/Chris Slash. Reviews are always welcome of course. **


End file.
